


seeking solace

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking Solace + Sansa/ Arya</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeking solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [because she has been so totally awesome and yay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+she+has+been+so+totally+awesome+and+yay).
  * Inspired by [character and drabble meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26167) by peekbelowthesurface.tumblr.com. 



> see end for triggers  
> this is a fill for a set of prompts - shall be the first of many sansa/arya

they seek solace in each other, late at night

their lips taste as familiar as their childhood home

arya's are like the dawning, tasting dark and thick, with a sort of muskiness and deepness, with a hint of lemon

and sansa's are like the twilight, light with a hint of floral, sweetness like honey and sunlight, with just a dash of lemon

they wear each others perfume. when arya walks out of sansa's room in the early morning, pulling her clothes on over her head, her school blazer and jumper, stockings and skirt, she walks over to sansa's dresser, glancing at myrcella baratheon's sleeping form, before lining her eyes with the dark, thick black kohl sansa buys (sansa buys it for her, for her own is light brown, but she wouldn't dare tell arya that), and brushes her hair with sansa's brush, leaving brown mixed in with the golden red, like an artist's work.

then, just before she leaves, one short fingers, her stubby fingers, will linger over sansa's perfumes; dior and gucci, dolce and gabbana and chanel. and she will pick one up and spray it over her neck, dab it behind her ears.

when sansa is lonely (but she always says she is cold), she will sneak into arya's dorm across the hall, and creep into her wardrobe. she casts aside the bulky jeans, the leather jackets, the boots and the knives she has hidden in her underwear draw (tossed amoungst her plain white underwear and school issue socks), and finds the hoodie. it was robb's first, and then jon got it. it's an old grey thing, with WINTERFELL embroidered across the front in their mothers hand, and is worn, with fraying at the ribbing at the bottom, holes dotting the hemming along the sleeves and the seams. cat had tried to throw it out, but in one of her (many) fits of rebellion, arya had stolen it back and hidden it in her trunk before she and her sister left for king's landing academy. somehow, it manages to fit sansa, even in all of her length, and so she slips it on on some nights, the grey fabric slipping down to show her collarbones.

and when arya misses the cool of winter fell, misses her gun and training in the shooting range with robb and jon, she creeps into sansa's room. sometimes she's not there - she's out with myrcella, or joffrey (whom they both ignore, both keep from mind when they're together), or studying, and other times she's there, with other girls and is watching a movie. it's always something ridiculous, something arya says she hates, and is disgusting and can you believe the bullshit girls are meant to soak up? but she will sit down with a sigh after sansa asks her nicely (and she always does), and curl up beside her big sister, and won't say another word (and admittedly, she only watches the movie half the time - the rest she's watching sansa)

and when sansa misses her mother and father and robb and bran and rickon and even _jon_ , she will crawl into arya's bed at night. arya's room mate doesn't say a word - just assumes that the canadian girls are far closer than the normal american sisters, thinks it's the norm. maybe it is. for when sansa wraps her arms around arya's small and tiny waist, and feels her heart pump, she feels safe. she feels at home. she feels _normal_  

**Author's Note:**

> as obvious tw: incest/ implied incest  
> please do give some feedback, and excuse the flowery, poetic language


End file.
